Disarmed
by IfIShouldDieBeforeIWake
Summary: Marly was too busy helping others to see that she, herself, needed saving and by the very man she used to hate. Bruce/Batman x Oc One-shot Fanservice/Mary-Sue


Disarmed

This one-shot was written for a trade with MarlyHarkness, the best writing-buddy to ever walk the face of this earth. For that reason, this story was not beta'd so I apologize ahead of time. I will fix any mistakes as I see them. I appreciate any critiques and reviews you could offer. Any chance to better myself as a writer or powder my ego is gladly jumped upon.

I also apologize ahead of time. I was requested that this story would take place during TDK but when I had finished it, I noticed it actually takes place just before TDK. It still has plenty of goodness, I swear.

**The story has a jumping time frame, so each part may not be directly after the previous. Fair warning~**

The redhead watched the screen with fascination. That crazy ex-Doctor, Johnathan Crane, had been caught soliciting spiked drugs on the black market. Apparently a couple of vigilantes were caught as well, dressed as the bat. Marly found herself unable to suppress a chuckle at the irony of it. The Batman was the one people looked to, to clean up the streets since he seemed to be more able than the police themselves. She really could see why the police weren't catching as many criminals as the Batman, unlike the disenchanted and often angry citizens who put their faith in a vigilante rather than the police force. They had rules and codes to follow by. The Batman didn't. She was envious of him for that.

The woman found that she spent most of her time focused around Batman. She worked with him after all. Well no, not exactly. You see, she worked with a support group for those who had been affected by crime, and more often than not, the topic of said man had come up in the discussions. She chewed the inner corner of her lip in recollection. When Marly wasn't at work, she thought abut work. That was the type of woman she was. Never relaxing for one moment, even when she was supposed to be.

She was in charge of group D this year, as they cycled each term. The individuals could choose to sign up after the end of the session term if they so choose. They were put in at random, and often shuffled throughout the year. The whole program was run by a small, underpaid, government funded business, and often didn't have enough employees to keep it organized. Once every month, however, they'd receive a large sum of cash from Wayne Enterprises. Before then, she really thought the worst of Bruce Wayne. She really had. Oh but wasn't he the most handsome thing you've ever seen. His soul just may have matched, or so she was inclined to believe. He had even recommended people to this program, at least, that's what the individuals had told her. They'd really gotten much closer, despite her initial preconceived ideas about the billionaire playboy.

* * *

A large frown stapled itself to her face. She didn't care that THE Bruce Wayne was in her presence. Earlier that month, she had been informed that the head of Wayne industries wanted to have a sit down discussion with her, or the facility at least. Marly was a last minute stand in, as their president had apparently suffered from some sort of mental breakdown. It was later known to be a direct result of Dr. Crane's drugs. How or why he had gotten them into his system, she didn't like to think about.

So here Marly sat, her curly hair pulled back into a bun, looking as professional as ever. She'd like to think that perhaps she'd even look intimidating. Judging by the pleasant and unwavering smile Wayne continued to offer her, she supposed that wasn't the case. What exactly he wanted with the facility, she didn't know, but Marly had prepared herself thoroughly to fight him.

They shook hands and introduced themselves, as per business ritual, then got down to business right away.

"As you know," Bruce addressed her, his hands crossed neatly before him," Our company, Wayne Industries, offers several side programs, one of our more famous being the Inmate rehabilitation program."

She nodded politely.

He leaned forward a bit."Well What I'm trying to say is that we would like to incorporate your facility into our company, offering funding and sponsorships. We'd like for the victims to receive the optimal amount of care as possible."

Marly's frown deepened. "I'm sorry but why exactly do you have such an interest in this? Surely there are others you could pursue that have larger amounts of employees and group members."

"You know as well as I do, Ms. Graham, How hard it is to find anything not touched by the mob these days. Your company in particular seems to be the cleanest in Gotham. In fact, it also has the biggest turnout of recovered victims than any other."

Marly took a moment to digest his information before answering."What's in it for you?"

"I'm sorry?" Bruce looked as though he hadn't heard her correctly,"It seems you do not trust my intentions Ms. Graham."

"Well even if I wanted to, Mr. Wayne,"She countered "I can't hand over the company. It's not in my power. It is a government run facility. I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry, actually.

Instead of insisting upon his way, as she had expected him to do, the suave mansion holder nodded in understanding.

"Then please allow me to make donations to your cause."

Were Marly to have been drinking anything, she might have just spit it out right then. Donations? Wasn't this man supposed to be a pompous ass? She could only stare at him, a look of utter confusion riddled on her features.

After a while, she replied,"We'd appreciate that Mr. Wayne."

His polite smile turned into one of gentleness. "Not as much as I appreciate those who can devote their time so selflessly to helping others."

From there it had escalated into a discussion about morals and then justice. Soon enough the Batman, himself, was being brought up. She was disappointed to find he did not care for the vigilante as she did, but had respected his opinion anyway. He made several valid points, although some of them seemed canned.

"I'd enjoy discussing more with you. It's hard to find good company these days," He complimented as she rose to her feet.

"I'm sure I could find a way to fit you into my schedule Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Alright, Bruce." It felt odd to be calling the owner of Wayne Enterprises by his first name. It ignited a rush within her, much as she previously would have hated to admit it.

It was only when Marly had gotten home did she realize she had a crush on Bruce Wayne.

* * *

As she had tucked herself into the silken sheets for yet another dreamless nights sleep, her mind wondered to the meeting she had today. Rather odd bunch she had this round so far. Especially that one who refused to show his face. He just sat there in silence, a dark scarf wrapped around his lower face. It was late fall, but she failed to see how it was cold enough for a scarf already. Intense curiosity overcame her. He'd been in her group for 3 months and had yet to say a thing. She'd discover soon enough his secret, as she always had in the the group sessions. They became eager to share, soon enough. There was something thrilling in learning others secrets, Marly found. It was like finding a wad of cash lying on the ground at a supermarket, or something akin to that bittersweet feeling. It didn't help that the man's eyes happened to be very unnerving.

The poor girl didn't realize just how soon her wish would be granted, or how much she'd rather not know.

Time ticked by in agonizing slowness, as it always had for her when she wanted to sleep. Her hard silver eyes traced the repeating flower-shaped patterns indented into her ceiling.

'It's work or it's nothing' Marly cursed her mind and it's inability to allow her simple comforts. With a loud, and rather over-exaggerated sigh, she flung her legs out of the covers and shuffled her way to the bathroom. The cool tiles pressed into her skin. She would have appreciated its temperature had her heat not been turned off earlier that week. Marley knew there were people around her who wouldn't hesitate to help her out of the financial situation, but she was a stubborn girl, albeit sometimes stupid.

The mirror was right in front of her now. Weary and bland were the two adjectives she would use to describe herself. Dark circles piled themselves under her lids. Her curly red hair seemed ever more crazed than usual, but not in the demure and sexy way television often showed it. Every time she saw this staring back at her, she couldn't help but think 'I'm 26. What the hell am I doing with my life?' Awful thoughts, yes, she knew. While she was saving people's lives every week at the clinic,here all she could only think selfish thoughts.

Behind the mirror held her nightly salvation. Sleeping medicine. Actually its was allergy medication that induced an almost coma-like sleep if you took enough. Marly tried not to use it tonight, you know. Just as she put two turquoise pills to her lips, a cold chill ran through her being. It was the kind of feeling you get when you know you aren't alone. Perhaps it was merely the force of the routine pulling her, but she swallowed the pills anyway. It wasn't as if she was a stranger to this feeling. She had been feeling this...paranoia...was it? For some time now. Right about this time in fact. Was she developing a fear of the dark?

Ignore it and it will go away. That's the mindset she'd adopted when it came to this problem. Unfortunately for her, this time it would not work that way. The light skinned girl shuffled back over to the bed right after devouring her pills and waited.

Darkness began to take over her vision, despite the moonlight glistening through her curtains. Hadn't she closed those? She could feel the relaxing yet forceful hold of deep sleep taking over. Marly blinked once. The world was fading out into a calm and insistent blackness. In the final moments of her consciousness, She could have swore she saw a shadow above her that didn't quite fit.

"Sweet dreams, doll-face."

* * *

Marly stood before the waiter, wearing a knee-length sequined dress. Her flats scuffed against the ground as she waited. Usually the woman didn't wear make-up or bother dressing up at all for that matter, but it was a very fancy restaurant after all. In fact, compared to most of those who were eating here, the red head may very well have been under-dressed. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity( it was only 5 minutes), the waiter looked up from his list and nodded towards her. She had taken it as a signal to follow him and so she had.

He had maneuvered her around the plethora of dining tables, each as fully occupied as the last, until she reached her destination. Marly's eyes met his in an instant. Was she blushing? The waiter pulled out the chair for her to sit into and then pushed her in before heading off to take care of other matters. She really tried not to grin like an idiot.

"You know Bruce, if you keep asking me out to dinner like this, everyone is going to think we're together."

Wayne peered at her curiously, looking as clean-cut and fresh as ever. "Well aren't we?"

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Wait, what?' That question had caught her off guard, a skill only Bruce Wayne seemed to be proficient in. She sputtered, trying to come up with an answer, but the fact was she hadn't even thought about it before.

Close your eyes. Relax. Breathe. Then speak.

She smiled at him. "I guess we are."

The billionaire returned the smile with interest. The smile was appreciative. It was pleased. Most importantly, it was genuine. And for the first time, Marly felt something she hadn't before. A break in the continuous everyday cycle. Her mind broke away from work completely, and for once, she enjoyed herself.

* * *

Her face stung. She was jolted awake by a stinging sensation on her cheek.

"C'mon.C'mon.,"A voice sighed impatiently. A hand, gloved?, continued to bat at her cheeks until she forced her eyes open. Marly couldn't say she was pleased at what she had awaken to find. A long rope had bound her arms to her sides and from what she could see, she was hanging in the air, her feet barly touching the ground...by a crane.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Her legs kicked and jostled. She came dangerously close to kicking her captor. Her..what? There stood a man dressed in a slick yet odd purple suit. His face was adorned with...warpaint? The way he appeared seemed very clown-like.

The man grabbed her feet before they could reach him and twisted them to the side, her left leg sounding out a loud pop. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't supress the scream of pain.

"Ah, I think you need to settle down," the man spoke matter of factly, dropping her feet. Sobs escaped Marly's throat. That fucking hurt dammit.

"Now Now," he said in an attempt to comfort, or so it had seemed. Everything this man said seemed...off in a way she couldn't quite place, " It doesn't hurt that bad." He licked the inside of his mouth, emphasizing the large scars on either side of his face. "I mean, just look at me!" His laughter was demented and downright chilling. "Speaking of which, do you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Not particularly," she grimaced through her pain. Marly didn't want to answer him, but she feared what his actions would be had she not complied. Although she supposed her smart ass answer wouldn't gain her any more brownie points. In fact, he looked sort of mad about it.

"I'd rather you tell me why the hell I'm here."

The clown perked back up. "Oh right," He sucked in his teeth," You see, I'm gonna have to kill you now."

Her blood ran cold. She regretted even asking at all. She wasen't ready to die. No. Marly didn't take into account the danger of being the girlfriend of a celebrity. Sometimes she forgot she was high profile too because of this.

He whipped out a large blade from a pocket in his jacket and pressed it up against her face. "You'll be my introduction to Gotham." The man emphasized the name of the city with a cold and harsh darkness, as though the city itself had done something cruel to him. All she could do was stare into the eerily familiar empty black eyes of her captor. She knew who he was. She KNEW. Had he been following her this whole time? Stalking her? A burst of rage filled her being. Her knee flew up and caught him right in the gut. He stumbled back, dropping the knife to the ground. She expected him to be pissed. To scream. To hurt her worse than he would before. Marly cursed herself for being so stupid,the anger disappearing as fast as it came.

Not now.

"Oh~" He sounded pleased. In fact he sounded entertained by the turn of events. " You ARE a lot of fun. Just a LOAD of it." He grinned widley, the smile seeming as hollow as his eyes. The man began to head back towards her which agonizing slowness. So this was it. Just then, her saving grace appeared.

"The Batman's here," A panicked voice sounded from behind the two. It was staticy, much like a voice would sound through a walkie-talkie or a radio of some kind. At the mention of the Dark Knight, a wave of relief washed over her. She wasen't going to die after all.

"Shit," The clown murmured under his breath. He seemed, for a moment, to ponder whether or not he should finish the job anyway, but decided against it. Just as he turned to leave, he looked back towards her once last time. "We'll have to continue this some other time, beautiful."

Not a second after he left did Batman appear upon the rooftops. And my, he was even more breathtaking in person. The entire aura the man exuded was overwhelmingly wonderful, like a firefighter returning from a burning house with your child or something like that.

"Oh thank God," she breathed at the sight of him.

Batman wasted no time in rushing to her aid. He cut her down in mere seconds. "Are you alright?" he asked in his deep and gravely voice.

She was finding it hard to speak at that second so she swallowed and nodded her head. Marly looked towards where she last saw the clown-man. "He, uhm, he went that way."

The stoic figure nodded and turned, his cape flowing behind him gracefully. He was leaving. Wait. He can't leave yet! "HEY!"

The man froze and she felt embarrassed at her outburst. A light blush flitted on her face. "Thank you."

He held her stare for only a moment, something foreign held in his eyes, before turning back and heading after the perpetrator. The cops had shown up a few minutes later. She was grateful for their presence, especially when she found that he had gotten away. Marly had never known a man to be chased by Batman and get away. He never had came back for her, that clown man, even after he revealed himself to the world through other means.

That night, after questioning at the hands of a few police officers, Marly arrived home to an occupied house. The Batman had been waiting for her, and Jesus Christ, that certainly did frightened the living shit out of her.

"You scared me," she tried to laugh off her nervousness. The Batman stood in the middle of her living room, his hawk eyes watching her intently, but harboring no ill intent nor feelings. "So are you here to talk about that man? I already told the police everything." She was very excited at the chance to talk to her hero, as intimidated as she was, but Marly wasn't certain what else she could say, nor did she had a wish to relive what just happened, again.

"No," he answered after some time, much to her surprise.

She approached him cautiously, curious to get a better look at the caped crusator. "Then why are you here?"

Batman seemed to choose his words carefully. She by no means was ready for his next words. "I wanted to apologize. I should have known what could have happened and gave you some sort of protection. It was only by pure luck that I heard you scream." His gravely voice was gone in place of a more familiar tone.

Marly's eyes were wide as can be. Was...was the Batman...

"Bruce?"

His eyes, how could she not have noticed before? A twitch of a smile showed upon his face.

"I promise there will not be a next time."

The lights in her home flickered, bathing the house in darkness. She could feel the feint indent of a soft pair of lips on her own. The light rose once more,leaving Marly standing in the middle of her empty living room, smiling.

She didn't need the pills that night.


End file.
